


Dragonshift

by WaterSeraphim



Series: Weather Hazard [3]
Category: Magic: The Gathering (Card Game)
Genre: (jokes), Anal Sex, Breeding, Docking, Frottage, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, lots and lots of cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23148811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterSeraphim/pseuds/WaterSeraphim
Summary: Niv-Mizzet's rebirth has reawakened his more base dragon instincts that he dealt away with thousands of years ago. The Azorius get Ral to help. He's okay with this.
Relationships: Jace Beleren/Ral Zarek (mentioned), Niv-Mizzet/Ral Zarek, Tomik Vrona/Ral Zarek (mentioned)
Series: Weather Hazard [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539271
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	Dragonshift

**Author's Note:**

> izmundi: haha hes niv's egg bitch lets send him to horny niv  
> azorius: pls save us the guildpact is horny  
> ral: im a whore but i have standards  
> ral ten minutes later: nevermind

_ The Chamber of the Guildpact _ was still under reconstruction after being reduced to ruins. The once great halls were in complete disarray as Azorius lawmages and clerks scrambled about like frantic little mice. Ral watched in dull amusement as two heavily armored arresters banged into each other with a deafening clang of metal. It was almost comical. He could even see their pauldrons vibrating from the force of the strike. 

He’d been having a rather boring day in the Aerie with only five feet of paperwork rather than the usual ten. It was a wonder how the dragon didn’t go stir crazy trapped up there like a bird in a cage. 

Luckily, he could delegate about half of the papers to his assistants, and another bundle was best inspected by his advisory board, but there was still too much mindless work for Ral to not lose his patience. The first few weeks of his new appointment as Guildmaster had been a disaster of construction efforts. He had the misfortune of being the man in charge of the guild that supplied most of Ravnica with essential utilities. Said utilities that were lovingly destroyed by Bolas’ army of skeletal freaks that required more manpower to reinstate than Ral had to spare.

After the initial scramble, things were calmer now that the wreckage of the war had cleared and Niv-Mizzet had asserted himself as the embodiment of law.

The power balance within the Izzet League drastically shifted. With their parun seemingly swiped out from under them they were ripped from a zone of comfort that lasted over ten thousand years. Before, it was impossible to imagine the Izzet with Niv, and now…

His job wasn’t going to ever be easy, and he doubted he’d be able to win over Ravnica quite like Niv had within his mortal lifetime. Ral made his best efforts to lubricate the process of adjusting to a newer, much more hands on leader. Niv-Mizzet had the luxury of being able to do whatever he wanted with no opposition, he was the most intelligent being on the plane and a dragon to boot. Trying to stop him from doing anything was suicidal.

It wasn’t that Ral wasn’t powerful or a genius in his own right, he certainly deserved his place at the top whether his opponents admitted it or not. The problem was that he was very human, and humans were vulnerable in ways that dragons weren’t. His skin wasn’t as thick as metal and his muscles couldn’t tear through buildings with ease. Storms were powerful, but not cosmically so. Ral wasn’t naive enough to say he could take Niv-Mizzet in a fight, but with a couple more decades of growing into his magic maybe he’d stand a chance?

Then again he still had the scars from Tezzeret to prove his failure, and the short cut of his hair. At least the bruises had healed.

The politics that erupted from Ral’s ascension were a mind splitting headache. Bureaucrats were already a pain in the ass, but now he had multiple parties all demanding different things at once. One group supported the change that the guild was going through to become less of a cult and more of a generic inventor’s coalition. It was one of the promises that Ral made to the public upon claiming his title as Guildmaster. People didn’t trust the Izzet parun becoming the sole body in charge of Ravnica’s law, and rightfully so. The previous Guildpact had been a lesson in entrusting such a position to someone who didn’t have the plane’s priority held to the highest regard. Ral couldn’t even tell if Beleren had been half decent at his job because he’d  _ never been there.  _

Not everyone was ready for change, fracturing parties were forming among the project leaders, Izmagnus, and senior guildmages who were determined to reject every request and order Ral gave them. He was simply an upstart to them, some who had been members of the League for decades before Ral was even born. Why did he deserve the glory and recognition they’d worked so hard for? What in Krokt’s name made Zarek so special? They wanted to conserve the old principals that had carried the League for thousands of years. The devotion and obsession with Niv-Mizzet, the complete submission to his whims and fantasies. 

In his opinion, Ral suspected they were still upset over how he’d garnered all of the dragon’s attention in his final days. Niv-Mizzet was supposed to associate himself solely with his official personal court— the Izmundi—who helped advise him and were his eyes and ears into a mortal’s life on Ravnica. Ral was not an Izmagnus, he wasn’t part of the Izmundi… not officially anyway. Regardless of this Niv-Mizzet had solely spoken to Ral, and shared his plans and before his death had given a confession of his pride in Ral’s succession. 

The dragon’s ‘shoes’ would be impossible to fill, so he intended to make his own. One step at a time, he’d lead the League kicking and screaming if he had to. Some harmless traditions could remain in Niv’s honor, but no longer were the Izzet going to be a cult dedicated to a vain dictator.

Ral doubted he could intimidate the guildmages the same way, anyway. It would be completely different if he threatened recruits with devouring them. They might start getting ideas. 

So with the Izmundi’s contempt for him in mind, it was a great surprise when they’d personally contacted him with a request. It’d been passed down from Master Lavinia one way or another, a need for information on dragon mating cycles. Now, unless the Hussars were looking into becoming dragon riders the request sounded  _ very  _ suspect. 

The Izmundi had sent one dignitary to represent their board with a stack of published works sky high.  _ ‘The Complete Encyclopedia of Biology and History of Winged Creatures’  _ was terribly thorough and the diagrams in  _ ‘Breeding Reptiles, Dragons, Drakes, and Amphibians: A Collection of Papers Selected from the Izzet League Nivix Bulletin’  _ was leaving Ral uncomfortable at best. It was one thing to see an armored viashino with a flamethrower, and another thing to see one cut wide open and displayed.

Bio-science was not Ral’s field of interest, he worked with machines to  _ avoid  _ that. 

He hadn’t trusted the way the old Izmagnus mage had grinned and snickered while explaining painstakingly slowly to Ral that the Azorius needed urgent aid. Guild relations and improving the League’s public image after an unstable transition and all that. Ral agreed just so the impish man would stop talking. His voice sounded like two sheets of unrefined mizzium scraping against each other.

_ Or, like hells, basically. _

So Ral found himself being corralled into the main antechamber past a group of traumatized looking clerks. One of them gagged as Ral slunk by and another’s face was drawn together in shame when their gazes met. 

_ What is  _ going _ on?  _ The Azorius were supposed to be stone faced and heartless. They dealt with the most depraved criminals of Ravnica on an hourly basis. What could possibly make them look sick?  _ And why did they need me for it? _

Ral eyed a dubiously crying guard as they walked down another long hall. He remembered the path well from the occasions he’d been sent to delegate with Beleren over a year ago. “Care to explain why I’m here exactly? I thought this was an information exchange.”

“That’s what they told you?” The guard asked weakly and offered no further elaboration. 

When the Azorius decided to be cryptic it was usually a bad omen. 

“Right…” Ral sighed and carried onward. “I guess I’ll find out eventually.”

And he didn’t even have to wait long for that explanation, because shortly after that a deep rumble shook the building. It was almost similar to the boom of thunder, it echoed in waves and called to his magic in longing. But then it happened again, the sound of splintering wood and shattering stone creeped into his eardrums. It couldn’t have been any further than the chamber lying a few feet before him

Another deep rumble sent Ral’s blood running ice cold. He could recognize it now, could remember that bass from anywhere. That was Niv-Mizzet, the Living Guildpact…the ancient dracogenius and embodiment of law on Ravnica... and he sounded angry.

Even if the Azorius had explained the situation to him nothing could have prepared Ral for what was inside that chamber. The doors swung open and the reek of sex and pheremones hit him like a slap to the face. It was like he’s just shoved his nose into some man’s more ...intimate areas. The heavy musk pervaded his senses, it was the only thing he could smell and it was stifling. The proximity to the powerful aroma was giving Ral a dull headache.

And the sight… it was beyond unexpected, and unbelievably erotic. The room was reduced to a mere shadow of the space it had once been. The massive table engraved with the symbol of the guildpact had been torn into scrapwood. Claw and tooth marks marred chunks of tattered debris. And the floor… it was covered in an unsettling wet sheen and Ral had an unsettling idea of what it could be.

In the center of it all was Niv-Mizzet in all his glory. Sprawled on his back, his hind legs spread wide open baring himself without shame. Between his strong muscular scaled thighs was a massive leaking cock. It was easily taller than Ral and likely too girthy for him to wrap his arms around. The underside of the shaft was lined with blue webbing that trailed down and led to his twitching hole. 

As Ral stepped inside the dragon lifted his frilled head, thick neck straightening and piercing yellow eyes snapped right to him.

“ _ Zarek.” _

For all his genius and snark he was left utterly speechless. 

“He’s been like this for weeks. We don’t know what to do. He hasn’t been letting anyone into the chamber to check up on him. Contact went silent for so long that Master Lavinia started to worry. Then we discovered this…” The Senate guard gulped. “If you have any idea of how to help fix this...whatever this is, it would be a service to all of Ravnica.”

“ _ Zarek,”  _ came the baritone— _ beyond baritone _ —of his former guildmaster. He had to stop himself from referring to the dragon as such out of instinct.

Ral ignored the guard’s words, instead he dropped to his knees out of respect, as always. Decades of submission had been hammered into him for the necessity of survival. Niv-Mizzet was unpredictable and followed his incomprehensible fantasies on a whim. He would kill the slacking guildmages, eat recruits just for fun. Any level of mediocrity or disappointment was met with the threat of being devoured. Ral had grown apathetic to the sight of his fellow guildmages being crushed between the dragon’s dangerous jaws. 

He lowered his head and replied, “yes my Guildpact?” It was a test of his training to appear unphased by such a raunchy display, but Ral managed.

“My plan seems to have backfired on me.” The dragon snorted, releasing a puff of steam from his nostrils. He cast his gaze to the guard and growled, “leave us.”

There was a loud clanging of metal and boots hurriedly clacking away. “Yes sir!” The door slammed shut behind him. 

“When I was reborn a side of me awoke that has been dormant for thousands of years. I believe it is that natural cycle that has done this to me.”

Ral slowly raised his head and looked back to Niv-Mizzet. Even in a state like this he was exuding strength and authority. It made something stir within him, not that he’d care to admit to it. “Ma- Guildpact?”

Some of the tension in his brow lessened, his maw curled into a predatory smile. “I’m curious as to why they sent for you, though not surprised.” Within seconds Niv-Mizzet was on his feet, the dense muscles in his legs stretched as he stood. The ground shook as he approached. “You have a reputation about you, Zarek.”

He laughed nervously not quite yet grasping the situation. “What do you mean?”

Niv-Mizzet stalked forward, with each step his erection bobbed, a sticky clear fluid dripping from it and leaking onto the floor. He stopped when he was towering above the kneeling form of Ral, his frilled head raised proudly. “ _ Your _ guild says a great many things about you. How you got to where you are.”

_ Not mine, yours.  _ Ral gulped.  _ Ours? _

The dragon’s cock was barely an arms length away from Ral’s face. He watched it, almost mesmerized by the glistening slick and swollen head. 

“You should be clever enough to fill in the gaps,” Niv-Mizzet finished.

The current situation combined with the Izmagnus’ distaste for him was enough to piece everything together. Ral sputtered, “they don’t… about me? Really? How would that work? You’re so… big.”

The dragon hunched his shoulders, lowering his thick neck until his slit eyes were level with Ral’s body. “Your assistance would be… appreciated. After all, it wouldn’t be the first time you’ve slept with a Guildpact, would it be?” 

Ral opened his mouth and then quickly shut it. How did he  _ know _ about that? He and Jace had never been caught, and it wasn’t like they told anyone. 

He finally decided on saying, “That was very different than… this.”

Jace was human for one, he was easy to bend over a desk and fuck senseless. Pull down his pants, hike up his cloak, and sink right into that tight entrance. Jace always tried to exude an aura of disinterest around him but as soon as they were alone he got him moaning like a whore for hire. 

And there was that one time where Ral had knelt under Jace’s desk and sucked him off while a Simic representative had been grilling the mindmage about some lab being destroyed by a riot. Good memories. 

He didn’t know how anything had gotten done when the embodiment of law spent the majority of his time on Ravnica getting fucked by the Izzet representative. 

Niv-Mizzet’s snout shifted, sniffing with his wide nostrils. His voice was a low rumble from his powerful chest. “I can smell you, Zarek. You reek of arousal.”

And it wasn’t far from the truth. There was a telling hardness forming between his thighs. He was plenty satisfied just sitting and watching Niv-Mizzet do as he pleased. The idea of joining him was a bit disorienting. How was that even going to work?

The saying went that every member of the Izzet League joined for one of two reasons: a desire for the Dracogenius to mount them, or to take his title as Guildmaster.

Ral always was an overachiever. 

He scrambled to his long wobbly legs, undoing the straps that held his mizzium gear to his body. One by one they clattered to the ground without a care. Next came the sash holding his tunic down, then the ties around his knees. Once they were gone he kicked off his boots and tore his pants from his body like the fabric burned.

Niv-Mizzet’s eyes sparkled with amusement, studying the small human exposed before him. “Look how eager you are.” He extended one massive paw and gently touched the tip of his claw to Ral’s cock. 

“Niv!” Ral gasped in surprise, he had to stop his hips from jerking forward out of fear of losing some skin.

“You won’t suit me well at that size,” the dragon mused. 

“How are we going to…” Ral trailed off, his eyes still transfixed by the dragon’s massive erection.

“Between two Izzet Guildmasters, I’m sure we can conjure up something.”

And sure, they probably could eventually. But with Ral’s brain short circuiting and Niv going into  _ dragon heat _ he wasn’t so certain. What could they do? He doubted his arms could even wrap around his cock. There was no way on Ravnica that the dragon was going to penetrate him without him dying. He doubted Niv would even feel it if Ral tried to pleasure him with his mouth…

He had an idea.

Niv-Mizzet seemed to have met a similar conclusion, his golden eyes narrowed in a playful manner. “You start with yours, and then we’ll do mine.”

Ral nodded, that made sense. “Because of the differences between us most options are off the table. But  _ because  _ of that some impossible things are now very possible… Have you ever heard of docking?”

Apparently he had, the dragon’s teeth formed a dangerous smirk, “interesting.”

Niv-Mizzet lowered his hind legs into a sitting position, allowing Ral better access to his erection. With one of his front paws he forced his cock down onto the ground. Ral wadded forward, his feet making an awkward squelching sound from the sticky floor. 

Out of all the bizarre sexual encounters he’d been in in his life, this was definitely at the top of the list. Of course he had fantasies, every guildmage did. Niv-Mizzet was as intimidating as he was attractive, who wouldn’t want to partake in that raw power? 

Ral gripped the head of Niv’s cock between his hands. His whole length was covered in a slick wet ooze, it made his hold slippery and awkward. He struggled to get a steady angle for penetration with the dragon’s aid. He could hear Niv chuckle at Ral’s expense.

Finally, he found just the right spot. With one hand he managed to hold Niv steady as he guided himself forward, pressing the tip of his cock into the dragon’s hole. Slowly he pushed inside, he was angling for a gradual start, but then Niv’s hips twitched forward. It was a subtle motion, he barely moved at all. Even then, he ended up engulfing Ral entirely in the process.

“ _ M-Mother of Storms.”  _ Ral was forced to tighten his grip around Niv’s wet erection to stop himself from collapsing. It was indescribable, overwhelmingly intense. Nothing like he’d ever felt before, and for someone as prolific as Ral Zarek, that  _ meant  _ something. 

Above him the dragon’s chest vibrated with a low rumble, almost akin to a catlike purr. At least he was having a nice time while Ral was questioning his very existence.

Slowly now, he slid backwards watching in a twisted curiosity as his cock reappeared after being swallowed by Niv-Mizzet’s. Then he pressed inside again and again. Rolling his hips into the tight allconsuming heat.  _ Krokt, fuck.  _

Niv-Mizzet roared, his legs were tensing as he shifted his body. Somewhere in the back of his lust addled mind Ral admired the dragon’s control. One wrong movement would crush him, tear him apart. The idea should terrify him but it only served to make him even more aroused. 

He could feel Niv’s cock twitching with arousal, the muscles around him throbbing and hardening making it even tighter around Ral. He did his best to please the dragon as well, using his hands to stroke up and down Niv’s erection. Not that he could get much in his grip, but it was better than nothing. It worked in his favor either way.

Then he sped up with a sultry moan, really fucking fucking into Niv’s hole. No more hesitation, no more holding back. The slick was denser, pooling around Ral’s hips and making the most obscene wet sound. He shuddered as the dragon growled in a low terrifying voice, “use your magic.”

_ His magic? Like… ah…. _

He couldn’t contain much power without his accumulator, but he certainly had enough to electrify his finger tips. His hands, his whole body began to vibrate as he sent shockwaves rolling along Niv-Mizzet’s cock. The dragon’s tail smacked the ground loudly, his claws digging into the floor and  _ tearing.  _ He surged forward against Ral, knocking him off his feet and throwing him to the sticky floor. He thanked whatever god had the misfortune of watching for not letting him snap his neck on debris. 

Ral cried out in confusion as Niv rested his entire length across his tiny body. The slick dripped and covered him, soaking his shirt and his skin with  _ whatever that was _ . Niv growled again, and then started thrusting, rocking himself against Ral. Their cocks slid against each other in the most unevenly balanced frotting  _ ever.  _ It was like a goblin dueling a giant.

Always quick to adapt, Ral wrapped his arms as tight as he could around Niv as he fucked against his body. He didn’t let up with his vibrations, his entire skin was buzzing with energy and channeling directly into the dragon’s sensitive hide. Niv-Mizzet’s natural lubricant was coating his cock, leaking down his balls and into his ass. It was everywhere, with his cheek pressed against the massive length it was covering his face. Niv’s cock was hot and heavy weighing on him and thrusting against him without reservation. 

And despite himself, Ral was unbelievably aroused. 

“Zarek, if I knew you had this in you I would have done this  _ ages  _ ago.”

Ral moaned in agreement, however opening his mouth even involuntarily turned out to be a terrible idea. The slick flooded into his throat and caused him to sputter and cough. 

Niv-Mizzet continued, his voice low and husky. “You’ve always been special to me, Zarek. You’re different from the others, and you know how excited we get about new discoveries around here, don’t you?”

Who knew that the most powerful being on Ravnica was so touchy-feely during sex?

He couldn’t respond even if he knew what he wanted to say. 

The dragon’s purrs and moans grew louder, his thrusts more erratic smacking into Ral’s face and sometimes slipping out of his hold entirely. Each time the head of Niv’s cock grazed across his ass sent a pathetic whimper from his throat. If only he was bigger… or Niv was smaller. He could only imagine how that dragon cock would feel inside. If anyone in the League said they hadn’t dreamt of it they were lying.

Niv-Mizzet froze, the muscles in his thick legs flexing under strain. “This will be messy.”

That was the only warning Ral received before the cock in his arms was pulsing, cum shooting from it and hitting him like a fountain. He whimpered as his face was covered, his hair, his chest, his own cock all dripping with hot sticky dragon cum. 

When it was over Niv was still hard, his cock nestled between Ral’s spread thighs and grazing against his ass. 

Ral tried to wipe away the liquid from his face so he could at least open his eyes. He could feel it on him like he just took a shower in semen. It was all over him, not an inch of bare skin remained. He shot the dragon and unamused glare.

“You look delicious covered in my seed,” Niv-Mizzet grinned, his forked tongue grazing over his mouth like he was licking his lips. “For a human.”

“Oh, thanks. I’m glad I’m palatable.” Ral spat a glob of cum from his mouth. He ran his shaking hands down his soiled shirt, completely soaked through with semen. It clung to his skin like he’d just jumped into the bath with it on. When he pinched the fabric between his fingers and peeled it away from his skin, it made a moist squelching sound. “This is never getting clean.”

Ral liked cum as much as the next guy but  _ seriously... _

“It’s my turn now, Zarek. I expect that you may prefer my idea. You should know the spell, a simple one.”

Ral looked between his wet body and the dragon’s towering above him. “Dragonshift.”  _ Krokt,  _ why hadn’t he thought of that in the first place? Every guildmage of any value knew it. It was used for testing anything that required high elevations. Not every mage was confident at flying without it, and when you were out in the middle of some nowhere district a sky-fairing vehicle was hard to come by. 

“Correct,” Niv huffed, almost proudly. “With dragonshift you’ll be able to partake entirely.”

_ Okay, Ral. You’ve got this. The most powerful being on Ravnica wants to make you his bitch. Everything’s fine.  _

“And what are you going to do, knot me?” Ral joked.

“Hm, are you interested?” 

Ral’s heart leapt out of his chest. His sense of humor was always getting him into deeper shit than he needed.  _ Of course, what Izzet mage didn’t want to take Niv-Mizzet’s knot like a greedy whore? _

His face was burning red. That was all the confirmation Niv needed, his scaly face looked awfully smug. “Don’t make me wait, Zarek.”

“Yeah, yeah, you giant horny lizard.”

Ral hadn’t used dragonshift in decades. The spell was useless for someone like him, confident in his magic and fully capable of flying on storm winds. It was almost uncomfortable using it now, to feel his shape expanding and mutating past its boundaries into something alien. His hands turned into talons, his face became a tapered snout. He grew scales, webbed frills, a pair of leathery wings and a long spikey tail.

It certainly had been a long time since taking the form of a dragon, but even so Ral was certain he would have remembered feeling like this. The space between his legs felt heavy, hot, and wet. The air reeked of Niv, his nostrils were more sensitive now. It was even stronger, more musky and arousing. Ral could get off to the scent alone. The mere proximity was sending his dragon form into its own heat.

Ral’s frills twitched, his hind legs quivered. He needed to be bred, filled, he needed…

He shook his head, snorting in confusion. The stupid dragon instincts were clouding his mind. 

Niv-Mizzet treaded over to him, still towering high above despite this new form. Ral was almost concerned that he wasn’t big enough to take what Niv had to give. He couldn’t exactly check to see given that he was now a quadruped. 

“If you were always like this, I wouldn’t hesitate to take you for myself.”

Ral hissed in surprise, angling his long neck to meet Niv’s gaze. He found no malice within the dragon’s yellow eyes, no ill intent. He wasn’t joking… if dragons could blush, Ral would have been doing so at that moment.

“Niv…”

“I’m grateful that you came, Zarek.” Ral could feel Niv’s flank brushing along his own. His powerful paws made the chamber shake with every step. 

“M-me too,” Ral gasped. When he spoke little threads of electricity jumbled out of his maw. 

“This will be easier if you lower your torso and lift your tail.”

_ Right. This is happening. _

It wasn’t much different than receiving for a more… humanoid man. Ral knew how to raise his ass into the air and arch his back sinfully low. His front paws stretched out before him, claws taking chunks out of the cum slicked floor as they went. Lifting his tail felt more obscene than it should have. The air hitting his wet hole was not something he was completely prepared for. He lowered his head, frills flattening back as he gave a bestial groan.

He could feel Niv settling into place above him, his chin resting at the base of Ral’s neck. His body curved around and encompassed him. Ral snorted out more thunderbolts as he felt the head of Niv’s cock rubbing along his backside. 

Niv didn’t wait, didn’t waste any precious time claiming him. Ral could feel him shifting above him, his hind legs pressing forward. His hips thrust once, twice, and on the third try hit their mark. Ral threw his head back in surprise, taking Niv’s head along with him. 

Niv’s cock was barely past his entrance and it was already by far the best thing he’d ever experienced in his entire life. His jaw stretched open across a moan loud enough to shake the walls. Niv purred approvingly, rolling into Ral and spearing him on his cock. 

_ All at once. _

Niv was huge, he could feel the ridges of his cock inside of him. The way it twitched and thickened with every thrust. They were sharp, fast, and brutal. His hole was dripping with slick, it dribbled down the inside of his hind legs and splattered to the floor. His own cock was hard and aching, on the border of bursting.

Ral was left with no room to do anything besides keep his ass in the air and let Niv breed him full of cum. The dragon instincts were pleased by this, the human instincts were in agreement as well. Ral’s claws scrambled for purchase as Niv rocked his body with unrelenting force. He sunk them into the floor like the stone and hardwood were made of paper. 

He was grateful for this form’s apparent self lubricating qualities. Ral couldn’t imagine trying to prepare himself when he couldn’t reach his paws behind him. Or having Niv do it, maybe with his tongue? That could have been fun…

A cock was by far better than a tongue, though. It was almost too good to be true. How long had Ral dreamed of this happening? Decades? And now he was gasping for air as Niv-Mizzet pounded him into the floor of the destroyed Chamber of the Guildpact. Ral’s paws curled in bliss, his mouth stretching into a smile. 

Niv himself seemed to be beyond pleased, he was growling and making low keening noises. His tail swung back and forth, carelessly knocking away any debris in its path. Ral jerked away in surprise as he felt something wet and fleshy sliding against his cheek. After a moment of sex hazed consideration he realized that Niv was  _ licking him.  _

_ Kissing me. _

“ _ Mine.” _

Ral gasped in agreement, “ _ yours.” _

Fangs skimmed over the back of his neck before gently nipping on one of Ral’s webbed frills.  _ “Mine, mine.” _

The pace of Niv’s thrusts was growing faster, more frantic. His paws couldn’t stay still. His cock was growing bigger and bigger and  _ Oh Krokt that’s not just arousal that's his knot. Fuck.  _ Ral whined as his hole was stretched wide open. He’d taken some big things in his life, but he doubted anything would ever top this. The hardened knot grew until it plugged his entrance entirely.

Ral was torn between his human reaction of semi-panic and the dragon’s blinding pleasure. It was an honor to be mated by such a powerful alpha. To be bred by him, to carry his children. They would be strong like him, they could rend the very skies and tear down the world if they wanted to. 

_ What in Krokt’s name am I thinking? I don’t even have the equipment for this. _

Soon the knot was too big for Niv to move his hips, to do anything at all. They were locked in place until it died down. Ral felt a different sort of humiliation stuck there with his ass held high, full of hot dragon cock, and no way to escape it except waiting for it to fade. All the scathing jokes the Izmundi slung were true, he was Niv-Mizzet’s whore. He didn’t hold an ounce of respect for himself. Letting a dragon make him his personal bitch for no reason beyond personal gratification. 

But it felt so good, so why complain? 

Niv nudged his larger head against Ral’s, just like a cat would smack themself against an awaiting hand in a desperate plea for pets. It was almost sweet. The dragon was even making feline-like rumbling sounds.

It was torture waiting for him to finish, when it finally happened it was more of a surprise than anything. Niv gave a deep growl as his cock pumped Ral’s ass full of cum. He couldn’t help but recall how much of it there had been before, how it completely soaked him and spilled all over the floor. Now that was supposed to be fitting inside of him.

Ral belatedly wondered where it was going to go when he returned to being a human.

Oh well.

The two of them were panting in unison as they rode out Niv’s orgasm. It just kept  _ going,  _ the knot was in place for good reason after all, because it would have been spilling outside of him at this point. Ral felt fuller than he’d ever been in his life and it still wasn’t over yet.

“ _ Mate,”  _ Niv gasped, his frills shook and tickled the back of Ral’s neck. “I hope your little human likes to share.”

“Tomik?” Ral snorted. Nothing about that man was little. “If he didn’t I wouldn’t be tied against your knot,  _ Guildpact.” _

“Good,” Niv sighed. “I prefer you this way.”

Ral sputtered, and unceremoniously flopped to the sticky floor. Because they were stuck together, Niv came with. He was curled up on his side with Niv spooned behind him. It was the most they could do given the circumstances. 

“Put your paws to good use and touch me,” Ral mumbled into his ...elbow? Did dragons have elbows? 

A scaly arm snaked over his stomach, a claw teasing down between his hind legs. “I suppose you deserve some reward after you’ve been such a great help.”

“And maybe another one after that. How long are we going to be stuck together?”

Niv made a thoughtful hum, his digits wrapping around Ral’s aching cock and stroking it lazily. Any attention was more than enough for him, he was moaning and thrusting into Niv’s grip. Soon enough he was spilling over, painting his underbelly with streaks of hot cum and mixing with Niv’s that practically layered the whole chamber. 

“ _ Nng, Niv…”  _

Now that Ral had finished, Niv continued tiredly, “it’s been ages since I had to consider such a thing. Less than a day, I’m sure of that.”

With little warning Ral gave off a surge of electricity that would have killed a normal human. It coalesced into a deafening boom of thunder, shaking the entire building from its power. Niv was tragically however, not human, and not normal. He only blinked in wry amusement and waited for Ral to finish his tirade.

**“ _A DAY?”_**

“I hope you don’t have anywhere to be.”

Ral thought back to the mountain of paperwork already piling on top of his desk. The meeting he had planned with his board of advisors. The fact that Tomik was expecting him to get dinner for the two of them.

“When I get out of this I’m going to claw your eyes out.”

Niv chuckled, “I’ll have to start again to save myself, then.” His hips rolled forward to make his point. Ral couldn’t help but moan at the sensation. 

“I hate you,” he whimpered. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
